


You didn't see that coming?

by Piizja



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship/Love, M/M, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 00:58:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9410510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piizja/pseuds/Piizja
Summary: Pietro had survived the shooting, but that was the worst day of Clint's life. That wasn't supposed to happen and it was all Clint's fault. Pietro's injury. Everything. Or so he tought.





	

''You didn't see that coming?''

Clint held a child in his safe arms and stared at Pietro. The light in his eyes disappeared little by little until he collapsed lifeless on the ground. As Pietro fell on the ground Clint untied he's grip of the child and run next to him.

Clint pressed his head against Pietro's chest, kneeling beside him and tried to find a pulse or any signs of life. Clint was desperate. He repeated Pietro's name all over again. Clint noticed that his fingers sank in Pietro's light hair.

''Pietro - fight. You can't die here. Not in my arms. Not in this way'' Clint whimpered tears burning on his eyes.

Clint stood up and lifted the young man in his arms. He started running towards the ships.

''Forgive me Pietro.. Forgive me'' man said barely louder than a whisper.

At that moment Clint startled awake. He wiped his cold sweat away from his face and tried to calm himself down. He had seen the same nightmare many times before. Clint blamed himself for everything that happened - still - and probably always. The nightmare had repeated itself almost a year.

The clock was turning almost four in the morning, but Clint couldn't sleep anymore, so he gave up trying to sleep. While gettin' up he turned to look at his untidy bed and noted to himself, that he was too tired to clean it. Man opened the bathrooms door and looked up at the mirror. He looked at his reflection with self-hate and quilt.

\--

Clint left to Stark's office when the clock was almost six in the morning. Clint didn't believe that Tony wouldn't bother to get up from bed, because he did get drunk yesterday. Again. Clint yawned and looked up at the building further away.

''J.A.R.V.I.S. i'ts me'' Clint said a little bit anxiously when he got to the buildings front doors.

''Welcome back mister Barton'' J.A.R.V.I.S. answered and opened the door.

Clint walked in and started walking towards the elevators.

''To the top layer'' Clint said as he entered in to elevator.

''Thank you'' J.A.R.V.I.S. answered.

Elevator doors closed and elevator and started to rise up to the top layer.

As the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Clint walked to the penthouse - or as Tony called it - beacause it really was an empty and useless room. The room didn't have any furniture or any valuables. Clint however enjoyed spending time at the penthouse, because the walls were glass and he could see the whole city. He often came to the penthouse to solve his problems. He walked beside the window and his eyes gazed every part of the city that he could perceive at the darkness of the dawn.

''Clint?'' What are doing in here so early?'' He heard a russian accent behind him. Clint startled and turned to look at Pietro, who just came from the elevator to the penthouse.

''What are doing in here Pietro?'' Clint answered to the question with a question.

''I think i asked you first, old man'' Pietro said with a little grinch.

Clint only smirked and looked at Pietro's bright blue eyes. Soon after he turned around again towards the window. Pietro's expression became a bit serious, because he wanted to attention from Clint.

Pietro had survived the shooting, but that was the worst day of Clint's life. That wasn't supposed to happen and it was all Clint's fault. Pietro's injury. Everything. Or so he tought.

''So what are you doing in here?'' Pietro asked behind Clint and grabbed his shoulders.

''Just thinking'' Clint answered and looked over his shoulder at Pietro, who smiled playfully.

Pietro untied his grip of Clint's shoulders and walked beside him. He looked trough the window and saw the opening landscape, but turned to look at Clint. He had saved his life, even though he didn't know it himself. There was a flame burning inside of Pietro's chest, that only Clint would keep alive.

''May i ask you something?'' Pietro asked and looked at Clint.

Clint turned to look at Pietro. Clint was a little confused, but he only nodded.

''Do you love your wife?'' Pietro asked a bit miserably.

''What question is th-''

''Just answer'' Pietro said quickly. Pietro stared at the ground and little blush spreaded on his cheeks.

''Of course i love my wife'' Clint answered.

Pietro felt pain in his chest and he looked carefully up at Clint. Pietro tried to smile, but he couldn't. There was frustration shining in his eyes. Clint startled a bit from Pietro's reaction.

''But'' Clint continued.

Pietro jumped a little when Clint's arm touched his rib.

''There's one person i love even more'' Clint said.

Soon Clint's lips were pressed againts Pietro's. Pietro's legs almost collapsed under him and a warm wave went trough his whole body, when Clint's arms wrapped around him. Pietro answered his kiss. It was a little eternity, which didn't seem to end.

''You didn't see that coming?'' Clint asked looking into Pietro's bright blue eyes.

Pietro smiled.


End file.
